bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Stein
|race = Human |sex = Male |status = Alive |nationality = American |relatives = Linda (S/O) |voice = theMeatly |affiliation = Joey Drew Studios (formerly) |job = Animator (formerly / current career unknown) }} is a former animator and the main protagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine. After being away from his old workplace for 30 years, a letter from his old friend an ex-business partner, Joey Drew, takes Henry back to the studio to discover "something special." It soon becomes clear that the thing Joey wanted to show, the Ink Machine, is no mere animation tool, but also works to bring cartoon characters to life with horrifying results. Now, Henry must use his wits to survive the cartoon horrors that stalk the halls of the abandoned studio and escape to the outside world, in any way possible to free himself from their wrath and the other horrors of the studio. General Description Physical Appearance While it is unclear what he exactly looks like, his eye level is at the same height as Boris, Tom, Physical Alice, and Allison Angel, implying that he is a tall man. Personality Henry is a rather soft-spoken man, rarely expressing emotions stronger than minor shock and/or annoyance upon seeing the bizarre happenings at the studio, as well as sentimentality upon recording how much he misses Linda as evident by the third Chapter 5 audio teaser. As evident by his reaction upon Boris' transformed state as Brute Boris suddenly appearing in Chapter 4, he expresses signs of both guilt and grief, showing that he considered Boris to be a friend (the second Chapter 5 audio teaser only helps proving this). As the co-founder of Joey Drew Studios, he was a punctual worker, as evident by his claims of always being on time, whenever using the punchclocks, and when Joey Drew reacts in surprise to him arriving at his apartment one hour prior to when Drew was expecting him, which incidentally caused him to jokingly remark "Now you're just trying to impress me.". He also seems to be curious about his surroundings and the things he doesn't remember since his departure 30 years ago. It is revealed that his obliviousness was due to the fact that despite the fact that he joined Joey Drew Studios upon its founding date in 1929, he left the company one year later for an unknown reason. He does show signs of optimism and a positive attitude on rare occasions, as evidenced in his dialogue diary from an old audio log during his past employment at the studio found in Chapter 3. He even admits to Allison Angel that he has no idea why he's caught up in his own situation. As evident by his audio logs in general, he is shown to have been pushed over the edge. In the audio log teasers for Chapter 5, Henry seems to show signs of pessimism, slowly losing hope in escaping the studio. In the third teaser, he mentions how much he misses Linda and what he had gained ever since he left the studio warning others that if they get out, they shouldn't return to the studio no matter what. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The game begins after Henry receives a letter from Joey Drew, asking him to visit the workshop. Upon entering, he quickly discovers that the power is still running and that references to the studio's creation, Bendy, are strewn throughout the environment. It isn't long before he finds the Ink Machine and decides to activate it to see what it does. During his exploration in the studio to find the six items necessary to turn the Machine on, Henry is shocked to discover the dissected corpse of Boris the Wolf, strapped to a table. He wonders what Joey could have been doing to do this. He restores the ink pressure in the theater, then returns to the break room and pulls a switch to turn the Ink Machine on. He goes back to the area where he previously found the Ink Machine, only to find that the entrance has been oddly blocked off from the outside. As he approaches, a twisted and deformed ink monster by the name of Ink Bendy suddenly appears and lunges for Henry to knock him down before vanishing. As the studio begins to flood with ink, Henry runs for the exit door but the floor beneath him breaks and sends him falling downward, trapping him in the studio's basement. Slowly draining the flood of ink as he ventures deeper, Henry uses an axe to break open a boarded door barring his path. Entering a strange room with a mysterious ritual symbol in the center, Henry is suddenly struck down with pain, seeing visions of strange images as the symbol begins to emit smoke. He collapses to the floor unconscious. Chapter 2: The Old Song Henry regains consciousness in the same room he passed out in. After he retrieves his axe that was propped against a Grant Cohen's coffin, he heads down to Utility Shaft 9, remarking his surprise at the studio's size in his absence. He soon discovers evidence that he is not alone in the studio, finding graffiti and more diary cassettes from the former employees that speak about how the Ink Machine affected their daily working lives. While walking down an hall, Henry notices a strange ink-covered figure, passing by from the hall and whistling while carrying a Bendy cutout. As soon as he approaches where the figure went, Henry is baffled to find that the man has walked through the wall. He enters the Music Department's entrance shortly after, the entrance to the audio recording sections of the studios where music and voices were recorded for the Bendy cartoons. Finding that the exit to the department is blocked off by another ink flood, Henry focuses on trying to drain it. He is also attacked by Searchers numerous times, strange creatures made of ink that appear out of the puddles in the ground. After activating the ink pump from Sammy's office to drain the flood, Henry is suddenly hit on the back of his head and knocked out by an unknown assailant. When he comes to, he finds that he has been attacked and tied up by Sammy Lawrence, the former music director transformed into the same ink-covered figure he saw and driven into a religious devotion to Ink Bendy. Thinking that the Ink Demon will free him from the body he considers to be a prison and abyss, he decides to use Henry as a sacrifice to Ink Bendy. In the commotion, however, Ink Bendy turns on Sammy and attacks him, given Henry the distraction he needs to escape by undoing the ropes that are holding him. After his axe breaks trying to destroy the wood and debris in his path, Ink Bendy himself materializes before Henry can leave and gives chase. As the walls once again begin to be corrupted with ink just from Ink Bendy's presence, Henry barely manages to escape and barricades the door behind him. As he turns away to proceed, Henry sees a can of bacon soup rolling in from around the corner. Henry demands whoever's there to come out and show themselves, only to find that it is Boris himself, seemingly alive and well. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry wakes up from sleep in the Safehouse, somewhere that Boris has apparently been living and hiding from Ink Bendy in. Evidently, Henry has been hiding out with Boris for some unknown amount of time before deciding to finally find a way out. After giving Boris a bowl of Bacon Soup and retrieving the Safe House door's lever, Henry travels with Boris into the depths of the studio. Henry discovers the entrance to Heavenly Toys, a merchandising section of the studio that he has no memory of. Making his way through the machines and discarded plush toys, he stumbles into a room dedicated to displaying the shorts and toys of Alice Angel, one of the studio's characters. As Alice's signature theme song begins to play, Henry is startled by the appearance of an inky and half-deformed woman by the name of Physical Alice, screaming that her name is also Alice Angel. After she questions whether Henry is fit to walk among the angels, Henry reunites with Boris and the two search for her after killing Piper, a disfigured member of the gruesomely mutilated Butcher Gang trio. Entering Physical Alice's room, Henry and Boris discover numerous corpses of other cartoons all over, many of them being copies of Boris with their hearts removed. Physical Alice explains that she has been taking pieces from the other failed cartoon creations in order to make herself "perfect". Claiming that she will help Henry escape if he does favors for her, she sends him out into the complex to find items for her. Along the way, Henry must avoid Ink Bendy, who frequently appears without warning whenever Henry makes too much noise running. Henry can only escape him by hiding inside the Little Miracle Stations scattered through the halls, or closing the gate after entering the elevator. He also discovers the fate of Norman Polk, the former projectionist of the studio who has now turned into his job role as an ink monster with a projector for a head. A hidden audio log from Henry himself, recorded only two weeks after the studio opened, can also be found. It confirms that Henry helped to set up the studio with Joey as a co-founder. He complains that Joey is only an "ideas man" rather than just a worker and that the constant flow of work has kept him away from a woman named Linda, Henry's wife. The diary ends with Henry remarking that he's come up with a new cartoon character that he thinks people will love. After doing Physical Alice's bidding and finding her required items, she allows Henry to enter the elevator and ascend to the surface. However, just before he reaches the top, Physical Alice betrays him and sends the lift falling, screaming that she knows who Henry is and why he has come back to the studio. Yelling that the Boris traveling with him is "the most perfect" one she has seen and that she needs Boris in order to fix her own body. Shortly after the elevator crashes on Level S, mainly the Accounting & Finance location, Boris starts trying to wake Henry up. Although Physical Alice soon arrives from the hallway, then snatches Boris into the darkness by force and Henry is left unconscious in the broken remains of the elevator. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After waking up beside the wrecked elevator, Henry begins exploring Level S, discovering the eventual madness and corruption of financial supervisor Grant Cohen. He gets into the nearby archives and finds a way through a door marked "private" by activating certain books on the shelves. After opening the door, Henry's vision distorts for a few seconds, then reverts back. Henry comes to a deep chasm, finds a cable-gondola system to cross it. He repairs the mechanism by using an ink maker to turn the scooped ink into a cog and crosses to the other side. He then enters a long hallway, where he has a vision of hundreds of inky arms reaching out of the walls. He arrives in a shaft where the Ink Machine had previously descended and hears Physical Alice speaking to him as he climbs the stairs, taunting him about Boris. At the top of the stairs and entering the lounge, Henry discovers the Lost Ones, a gathering of the humanized ink creatures. He leaves them to enter a vent, and as he crawls through he encounters Ink Bendy and a suicidal Lost One. Before emerging into a room where he discovers the plans for a Bendy themed amusement park: Bendy Land. Henry opens the door to Storage 9, which he discovers contains various components of Bendy Land, including game booths, various ride parts and freaky costumes, and a haunted house. Henry visits each department off of Bendy Land, finding switches to power up the haunted house and encountering the Butcher Gang, the Projectionist, Ink Bendy and a monstrous version of Bertrum Piedmont, the park's chief architect. After powering the haunted house, Henry enters and begins to ride, while Physical Alice begins monologuing. After arriving in the house's ballroom, Henry is confronted by Boris, who is now a twisted version of himself, and Henry is forced to battle him. Using another Ink Maker, Henry creates Gent Pipes out of Brute Boris' inky blood and uses them to end his former friend, much to Physical Alice's anger. She then rushes at Henry in a fit of rage and a desperate attempt to kill him herself but is stabbed through the chest before she can do so. After watching her lifeless body collapse to the floor, Henry looks upon the individuals who saved him, who are Allison Angel and Tom. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Henry awakes in Allison Angel and Tom's safehouse, listening to a song that Allison was singing as she paints ink messages on the wall. Henry starts talking to her, then she says that she doesn't remember her name and that people call her Alice, and she states that she is no angel. When Henry wakes up, he sees Tom being asked by Allison to keep an eye on Henry as she leaves. After that, he sits on a chair and begins to hit his robotic arm with an axe, silently threatening him. In the next scene, Allison gives Henry some Bacon Soup in a bowl after stating that is the only thing edible that she could find and that she thinks that Henry might be hungry. After she leaves, Tom breaks it by throwing it on the floor, and begins to publicly show his dislike for Henry. After that, Tom leaves to confront Ink Bendy. In the next scene, Allison scolds Tom for his reckless actions, while Allison repairs his mechanical arm, stating that it's just a matter of time before Ink Bendy finds them. After that, he and Allison realize that the Ink Demon is right outside their base. Allison stated that they can't just leave Henry there, but Tom refuses to listen. Allison tries to break the wooden planks that Henry is trapped behind, but Tom places a gentle hand on Allison's shoulder, silently reassuring her that she did all she could. Henry then uses the device that Allison gave to him to find a secret room in the prison and finds a Gent Pipe that he uses to break the plates in the door. Henry then escapes his prison, traversing through a series of tunnels where he is attacked by multiple Searchers. Henry then witnesses Allison and Tom departing on a barge across the Inky River. Henry follows suite and boards the second barge, and is forced to navigate his way through, all while avoiding the giant hand that emerges from the ink and chases him. Henry arrives at the Lost One's Village, where he encounters the now-insane Sammy Lawrence, who escaped Ink Bendy, and violently attacks him. After knocking off Sammy's mask, Henry is thrown to the ground by him and is almost killed. Fortunately, Tom sneaks up behind Sammy and digs his axe into Sammy's head, killing him for good. Henry, Tom and Allison then proceed to fight a horde of Searchers and Lost Ones. After an intense battle, Allison cuts down a door and the three continue on. Not long after, they come across an unstable looking set of planks. Henry moves to cross them, but the plank breaks and falls down. He lands in the Administration area and realizes he need to obtain three pipes from the maze of offices and hallways. Within these halls, the Butcher Gang (having left Bendy Land) are lurking and searching for Henry, much to his dismay. He sneaks past them collecting the Ink and bringing it back to the Ink Maker where he constructs three pipe pieces. After he has fixed the ink circulation, Henry proceeds to the Vault. As he enters the Vault, Allison and Tom arrive after descending the chasm, using Allison's trusty rope. Henry reveals that he is going to Ink Bendy's lair, which was where the Ink Machine was descending to, causing Allison to reluctantly agree. The three of them follow to the Ink Machine to a path that resembles the starting location from Chapter 1 (with Henry's old desk) and encounters Ink Bendy, who slowly walks by a hall with a wall made of glass. Henry is forced to enter the Ink Machine alone because of the ink river that surrounds the machine, which would cause Allison and Tom to die. Before parting ways, Henry admits to Allison that he has no idea why he is in this. After entering the machine, Henry finds a throne room where Joey Drew's final audio log to him is located. During the log, Joey seemly communicates to Henry, saying that Henry is their last hope in stopping Ink Bendy and saving the lost souls. At the end of this, Joey reveals to Henry that although Ink Bendy saw the beginning of the Bendy show, he never saw how it ended. Henry takes a reel named "The End" and encounters Ink Bendy. He undergoes a gruesome transformation into a beast version of himself that attacks Henry. Henry then runs from this new form of Ink Bendy from all over the Ink Machine, turning on switches and breaking tubes where ink flows by. Henry returns to the throne room, where he places "The End" in a projection that makes all the screens change into the final, lost episode of the Bendy show. Beast Bendy is then caught by the reel and a strange and strong light coming from the projector, killing it once and for all. Henry wakes up in Joey Drew's apartment, where he talks to his old friend that says how Henry has a perfect family and he only has a ruined empire, how he ended up doing terrible things to his studio, his workers, and himself, and how Henry's acts finally convinced him to do the right thing. He states that Henry might see how the studio ended after all those years and Henry opens a door, where he reenters the studio, going back to Chapter 1. In a post-credits cutscene, Joey walks over to a nearby photo frame of Bendy, Boris, and Alice, with Henry's signature, revealing Henry's surname to be Stein. Shortly after, a young voice of Joey's niece was heard telling Joey to tell her another story. Trivia General * Even though he is American, Henry's surname "Stein" is a common German-Jewish name. The name derived from German means "stone" or "rock". * Henry does not have a model in the game files to view, most likely due to the game being played from his perspective. ** In addition, Henry does not cast shadows nor leave ink trails after walking in an ink pool. ** Even strangely enough, Henry has no reflection in the mirror at the lavatory of the safehouse from Chapter 3. Using the Seeing Tool on the mirror revealed the message, "Who Am I Now?". * Henry's surname, Stein, bares resemblance to Frankenstein's name. This perhaps suggests a similarity in stories. * theMeatly, the creator of Bendy and the Ink Machine, is the voice of Henry. On the first Q&A video, when asked if theMeatly really voiced Henry, theMeatly jokingly said he could not confirm or deny the answer while using Henry's voice. * Henry is the only character Sammy never mentioned during the Hot Topic Q&A on Twitter, despite numerous fans asking questions about him. This was possibly to avoid giving out spoilers. * Henry seems to be heavily influenced of the real-life animator Ub Iwerks, with both having a similar long-time partnership with Walt Disney as well as being responsible for co-creating both companies' mascots. * Henry is one of three surviving employees of Joey Drew Studios that didn't get corrupted by the ink along with Wally Franks and Joey Drew himself. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Henry has some sound files which only occur in the prototype for Chapter 1: ** He gives a gasp and sigh sound when encountering the Bendy cutout for the first time, expressing his startled emotion. ** His question of who put the Bendy cutout in front of him occurs instantly rather than after approaching it. ** Henry also used to comment "I'm getting the hell out of here!" after encountering Ink Bendy when the entire workshop starts flooding. * All of Henry's voice clips in the prototype are slightly higher pitched than in the full release versions and as well lacked faint echoing effects. Chapter 2: The Old Song * There is a bug where Henry's next subtitle along with his "Where the hell did he go?" dialogue are out of sync when rushing to the entrance hall quickly after he finished speaking to try seeking Sammy for help. This was fixed in a patch upon Chapter 4's release. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * In his audio log, Henry mentions he has an idea for a new character. It is unknown if he is referring to an existing character or a character who remains to be seen. * There was a dialogue for Henry which was not used anywhere in this chapter: "What the heck was that?". Chapter 5: The Last Reel * A small countdown series of teaser videos are uploaded in Joey Drew Studios Inc.'s YouTube channel starting from October 3 to October 17, 2018, playing one of each three audio logs of Henry's diary dialogue: Gallery HenryWalk.gif|Henry entering the workshop from the official animated screenshot. CornerMove.gif|Henry moving around a corner from the official animated screenshot. Film.gif|Henry looking at Bendy and the film camera from the official animated screenshot. Walk2.gif|Henry walking toward some Bendy posters from the official animated screenshot. TheMeatlySecret.gif|Henry encountering an Easter Egg of theMeatly. LongFall.gif|Henry falling down into the basement. FlashbackKnockout.gif|Henry before he blackouts. SammyWalking.gif|Henry walking in the inky hall while Sammy's passing by in the pre-updates. SammyHaxs.gif|Henry walking backwards and then getting hit by Sammy in the pre-updates. SunkenRoom.jpg|The room where Henry's audio log can be located. DHCoFf2XUAALveY.jpg|Henry's vision from the pentagram room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Timestamp.png|Henry's name from the punch card stand's stamp. VisionEffectGrain.png|Vision effect grain. ??? (1 3)|The first audio teaser for Chapter 5 featuring Henry speaking. ??? (2 3)|The second audio teaser for Chapter 5 featuring Henry speaking. ??? (3 3)|The final audio teaser for Chapter 5 featuring Henry speaking. References Navigation tab pt-br:Henry Stein pl:Henry Stein ru:Henry Stein fr:Henry Stein Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters